A Smurfette Catfight (Hero Stories)
"A Smurfette Catfight" is a mini-story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. The Story It was a clear morning over the forest, and in the Smurf Village, all the Smurfs were busy doing their various duties. While Hero was helping Papa Smurf in his lab, Smurfette had returned from the forest after picking flowers to add to her garden. As she was heading home, she had seen Wonder walking towards her. "Hi, Smurfette!" Wonder called. "Hi, Wonder!" Smurfette called back, sounding rather annoyed. Just as they passed each other, Smurfette bumped into Wonder. "Sorry, Smurfette!" Wonder apologized. "Watch where your smurfing!" Smurfette snapped. "I said I was sorry," Wonder responded. "You deliberately smurfed into me!" Smurfette snapped back. "No, I didn't!" Wonder said. "Yes, you did!" Smurfette said. "Smurfette, why are you smurfing like this?" Wonder asked. "You smurfed Hero away from me!" Smurfette snarled. "What? No, I didn't!" Wonder said. "Yes, you did! Me and Hero were about to get married! Then you smurfed along and stole him from me!" Smurfette said. "No, I didn't!" Wonder said. "YES, YOU DID!" Smurfette shouted before lashing out on her. Soon all the Smurfs heard them fighting and watched on in disbelief. Busy in Papa Smurf's lab, Hero was helping Papa Smurf on a new experiment. "Hero, smurf me the essence of smurfroot!" Papa Smurf asked. "Yes, Papa Smurf!" Hero said as he handed him the essence of smurfroot. Soon they could hear noises coming from outside. "What's smurfing on here?" Papa Smurf asked. "Smurfette and Wonder are fighting!" Jokey said. "Great Smurfs!" Hero said as he and Papa Smurf followed the others to where the two Smurfettes were fighting. Soon they saw where the two Smurfettes were fighting. Hero barged his way through the crowd and immediately separated the two Smurfettes. "ENOUGH OF THIS FIGHTING, YOU TWO!" He shouted. "She smurfed it first!" Wonder said, holding her head. "I've known you longer than her, Hero! We should have been the ones married!" Smurfette said. Most of the Smurfs were shocked at what they heard. "Smurfette? You would rather marry Hero than marry me?" Hefty said. Smurfette just ignored him, while the others stared at him angrily. "Wonder, smurf on home, you'll be okay," Hero said. Wonder mumbled to herself as she walked off. "Smurfette! Smurf with me!" Hero said as he took Smurfette's hand and went to have a private talk with her. "Smurfette, this smurf really cares about you, but you can't smurf such unsmurfy things like that!" Smurfette soon began to tear up. "But Hero, I love you! I've always loved you! Ever since I first smurfed my eyes on you, I knew you were my Prince Smurfing!" Smurfette said. "As this smurf has already said, I can only love you as a sister... and nothing more!" Hero said. Smurfette soon began crying and Hero gave her a hug for comfort. "But don't worry, Smurfette," Hero said comfortingly. "I'm sure that you'll find a Smurf who's more smurfier than me." "There isn't any Smurf like you, Hero," Smurfette cried. "You were the only Smurf to love and care about me when I arrived here as Gargamel's creation." "And I still do love and care for you, Smurfette," Hero said. "Any Smurf would be honored to have you as a sister." Smurfette didn't answer; she just wiped away the tears in her eyes. "And this will show you that I really do care," Hero said as he gave Smurfette a big kiss on the cheek. Smurfette couldn't help but feel slightly better. "And any Smurfette would be honored to have you as a brother, Hero," she said with a smile. Category:Mini-stories Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles